RaspberryBlonde
by Zetrugo
Summary: Raspberyl decides to donate blood yet again, however she is looking for a companion to join her on such a delinquent act. What happens when that certain someone is Salvatore the Magnificent? Possibility of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Nether Institute, also known as Evil Academy, was much quieter than usual. A school that emphasizes on misbehaving and violence yet there is only silence. Raspberyl, the so-called "Number 1 Delinquent" of the Netherworld checked her calendar, to see if she had planned anything special for today.

"Hmm…let's see now. Oh hey! There's a blood drive going on today!" Raspberyl cheered in delight. Raspberyl's glee quickly turned to a frown however when something came to mind. "Although…it would be nice if another person participated in the blood drive with me." At this time of the year, Raspberyl's best friends, Kyoko and Asuka, would leave the school for training in order to hone their skills even further.

"I wonder who'll go with me? Mao is out of the question. Fake Hero Almaz and Princess Sapphire are on yet another romantic getaway. Who else is there?" Raspberyl said.

She sighed, mildly disappointed. She always enjoyed volunteering and helping others in their need, but it would've been nice to have someone to share it with.

"Ah well. I guess it's just me again." She said as she proceeded to the nurse's office. As she trekked the seemingly empty halls of the school, she heard…screaming? A rather high-pitched scream at that.

"That sounded like it came from the assemble hall. As the badass delinquent of this school, I can't just leave them there!" Raspberyl exclaimed with a sudden air of confidence in her voice. "This heinous villain will come to fear my iron fists of love!"

She ran towards the hall, opened the door, and what does she find? Prinnies in agonizing pain.

"Oh. It wasn't anyone important. Lame…" Raspberyl said, disappointed. Actually, her eyes did catch the person causing said harm to the prinnies: Salvatore the Magnificent.

"Alright you good for nothing bird brains! Listen up! I demand that you all transform into super robots, harness the power of the sun, and travel back in time in twelve seconds!" Salvatore yelled.

"W-w-what! That's impossible dood! What do want from us dood!" one of the prinnies said, albeit sobbing. Salvatore glanced at the soon-to-be unfortunate prinny.

Salvatore shot the prinny once in the head, with her quick reflexives. The other prinnies fell to the floor in utter shock.

"Any other objections?" Salvatore said, irritated.

"N-no Master Salvatore dood!" the others said in unison.

"Good. Now get to transforming!" Salvatore yelled. "So tell me. What are you doing here, Miss Delinquent?" The Diez Gentleman said, turning towards Raspberyl while the prinnies were panicking about.

"Oh…uh…I…" Raspberyl said, somewhat nervously. "Well, I heard a scream, so I ran to here. I didn't realize it was just a prinny."

Then, all of a sudden, an idea struck Raspberyl.

"Hey listen, do you by any chance want to donate blood with me?" Raspberyl said. In hindsight, asking one of the most dangerous Diez Gentleman to do a rather delinquent-like thing might not have been such a good idea.

"Excuse me! You're asking me, Salvatore the Magnificent, to do such a delinquent act? Why should some of my extraordinary blood go to some weakling? Hell, where is the excitement in 'donating blood' anyways!" Salvatore responded.

So much for that. That is until a smirk crept onto Raspberyl's face.

"Fair enough. I was trying to make a suggestion. Clearly the 'Magnificent' Salvatore isn't up for such a mighty challenge." Raspberyl said, while grinning.

"W-what! How dare you make such accusations of me! There is no challenge that is too 'mighty' for someone as magnificent as I!" Salvatore said, matter-of-factly.

"Great! Then we can do it together!" Raspberyl said.

"Yes! Indeed we shall…wait wha-" Salvatore was cut off as Raspberyl grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nurse's office.

"I've gotta feeling this will be the start of a beautiful friendship! Just think of all the volunteer work we can do together!" the glee-filled Raspberyl exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Unhand me, for Baal's sake!" Salvatore roared. She had to admit, the delinquent was strong for someone of her appearance.

"Aww, come on Miss Salvatore! Trust me, donating blood will be fun!" Raspberyl said as she continued to pull Salvatore towards the nurse's office.

Salvatore wanted to protest further, but they had already arrived. "Well, here we are. After you~" Raspberyl said as she bowed and extended her arm towards the door. Salvatore merely grunted in response.

"Fine." She said. "I suppose I will humor you, little delinquent." Salvatore then proceeded to open the door, and stepped inside the office, along with Raspberyl.

"Helllllloo nurse!" Raspberyl mused, followed by a giggle. Inside the room were the nurse and a another girl, one with green hair.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't know you had a patient." Raspberyl said nervously.

The nurse smiled. "No worries Miss Beryl. I was just finished patching up this warrior. Now be on your way, little one."

"Y-yes ma'am!" The warrior said nervously, partially because of Salvatore's presence. She was quick to exit the room. The nurse then took notice of Raspberyl's acquaintance.

"Oh? Who is this, Miss Beryl?"

Salvatore smirked. "I am Salvatore the Magnificent! The Uno of the Diez Gentlemen!" She yelled, beaming with pride.

"You're a Diez Gentleman? Then why come here to donate blood?" The nurse inquired. A Diez Gentleman of all people, doing a good deed is unheard of.

Raspberyl grinned. "Because Sally here is my newest pal!" The little demon then patted the (lower) back of the Diez Gentlemen.

"I-I am not! I said I was humoring you! Nothing more!" Salvatore said. "And do not call me 'Sally'!"

"You're no fun…" Raspberyl huffed. "But anyway, as you guessed nurse, we're here to donate blood!"

The nurse smiled. "Ah, wonderful. You two are the only ones who've shown up for today's blood drive. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The nurse's words were true. Doing such good deeds were foreign to demons. Raspberyl was the only exception, hence her title of "Delinquent" among the school.

"So…" The nurse said, "Who will go first?" She then pointed towards a contraption used for said blood donation.

"I'll go first. That way I can show Miss Salvatore here how it's done!" Another grunt escaped from Salvatore's lips.

Raspberyl sat down in a chair, facing the nurse on the opposite end of a table. The nurse pulled a fairly large container for the blood, and, obviously, a needle. The little delinquent extended out her arm, looking content, as the nurse started drawing the blood.

Salvatore stood there the entire time, her mind trying to question as to why Raspberyl did this. What was the point? She was a demon! She should pride herself in doing terrible things, not donating blood and rescuing puppies from burning buildings! Wait…why did she care?

After a couple of minutes, the container was almost half full. "Whew, gonna have to stop here nurse. Feelin' a bit light headed." Raspberyl chuckled.

"No problem. I appreciate your contribution, Miss Beryl." The nurse smiled. She removed the needle from her arm. "Next…" She said, smiling at Salvatore.

The Diez Gentleman tipped her hat. "Very well." She sat herself down and rolled up her sleeve. "I want you to take one thousand liters of my blood while compressing seven types of antimatter between your palms! And don't forget the passion!" She ordered.

Sweat poured down the nurses's neck. She looked at Raspberyl, her expression being one of 'Is she serious?'. Raspberyl sheepishly smiled and nodded.

"Yes…well, how about I just start drawing some blood now?" She said nervously.

"Hmph…unbelievable." Salvatore muttered. There was no way that order was too bold. "Let's just get this over with then."

Salvatore managed to fill up the other half of the container, though she seemed to be in worse state the Raspberyl.

"My head…" Salvatore muttered, grasping the side of her cranium. During her donation, Raspberyl had the biggest smile on her face. She actually convinved a Diez Gentleman to donate blood! To do a delinquent act! It also helped that she was her new friend after all.

"I'm proud of ya, Miss Salvatore! We should do more stuffed like this!" She beamed. At the sound of those words, Salvatore fainted.

"Oh dear…" The nurse said.

"Whoops. Ah, no worries. It was her first time after all." Raspberyl then lifted up Salvatore, again showing impressive strength.

"Leave this one to me nurse! I'll take good care of her." Raspberyl said with utmost sincerity. With that, Raspberyl and Salvatore left the office. The nurse simply sighed.

"I need a raise."


End file.
